


I can't leave you

by dicaculus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry frowned “Louis I’m serious, I’m not leaving you”<br/>“You can’t know that”<br/>“I do know that actually, I can’t leave you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, hopefully you enjoy this!
> 
> I accept prompts!
> 
> Find me on tumblr - killing-my-dreams.tumblr.com

Harry was woken up when he felt the chill of the cool air brush down his spine, he sniffed and squinted his eyes open noticing the other side of the bed was still warm but empty. He looked over and noticed the balcony door was open let the cool ocean breeze fly in making the white curtains dance. Harry and his five best mates were at his parent’s beach house; his mother had let them have it for the week before they all started off to school again. This year would mark their last year of secondary school before they all went to University, they were all excited to be leaving high school hadn't been a pleasant experience for any of the five boys. Zayn was kind of a loner and very quiet so for most of high school he hadn't spoken to anyone until Louis sat beside him one day and claimed they were now friends. Liam had been picked on for being the smart kid, and was known as the teacher’s pet simply because he followed the rules and never seemed to get in trouble. Louis had a hard time when he figured out he was gay, being gay hadn't been the problem. The problem had been was dating head cheerleader Alex and after breaking up with her, she had made the rest of high school miserable for him. Niall had been a bit promiscuous the first years of secondary school, always having a new girl hanging off his arm. He gained a bit of a reputation after that and no one but the boys he now called friends were friendly with him. Harry had been misunderstood when he first entered secondary school, he had been battling depression, dressed different, had facial piercings and wore eyeliner. Most wouldn't go near him which made him very lonely. They had all become friends one day when by chance that had gotten a weeks’ worth of after school detention. After that week of shelving library books together and getting to know one another they were inseparable, bringing out the best in one another and opening up to one another. Zayn opened up and became less quiet and brooding. Liam learned to relax and not take everything so seriously; Louis learned what real friends were like and how to be himself. Niall stopped sleeping around and focused back on his studies, Harry became happier and lost the eyeliner. But kept the tongue and eyebrow piercing much to his mother’s dismay, despite all the pleading she had done.  
Harry crawled out of the bed he and Louis had been sharing since there hadn’t been enough beds for everyone. Not that either of them minded, the two of them had always been overly affectionate and were always found cuddling so sleeping together wasn't a hassle for them. He padded towards the open door and peeked from the curtains. Down on the beach sitting beside a fire and watching the wave was Louis, Harry picked a sweater from the chair and stepped on to the balcony shutting the door behind him. He went down the steps that connected the balcony and walked down the sandy beach until he stood behind Louis. 

“It’s beautiful out here isn’t it” said Louis sensing a presence behind him   
“It’s cold is what it is” replied Harry   
“Not when you’ve been sitting beside the fire for a while” he mumbled 

Harry sat himself beside Louis and looked at his profile, his face was slightly red probably from the heat of the fire but there was sadness in his eyes.   
“Why have you been out here so long?”   
Louis shrugged “Just thinking, I couldn't sleep with everything running through my head”   
“What’s keeping you up?” 

Louis looked at him and smiled “Nothing to worry your curly head over”   
Harry didn't’t believe him but nodded anyway “If you say so Louis”   
Louis looked back at the ocean and curled his knees up to his chest; Harry shifted over so their sides were touching and sat quietly beside him knowing he would talk when he was ready. Louis leaned over so the side of his head rested on Harry’s shoulder and he sighed. 

“Harry do you remember when we all met”   
Harry nodded “You had gotten detention for breaking Tyler’s nose”   
Louis snorted “Yeah bastard deserved it. You know those after school detentions were the best thing to happen to me. We were all outcasts and we all just clicked, I’d never had a real friend before you guys. Everyone was only nice to me because of Alexa, but the four of you got to know the real me and I don’t want to lose that” he confessed 

Harry kissed the side of Louis’s head “You won’t, you’re stuck with us babe”   
Louis giggled “Good, now help me put this fire out I’m cold and tired” 

Harry nodded and they put the fire out together, cuddled under blankets and fell asleep. The next night Harry woke up to the same thing, Louis was missing and the balcony door was open. Sure enough Louis was sitting in the same spot as last night, this time with a cigarette and he had a blanket wrapped around him. Harry like the night before sat down beside him. 

“I thought you stopped smoking”   
“I only smoke when I’m stressed or worried”   
Harry took the cigarette and took a long drag “Couldn't sleep?”   
Louis nodded and took the cigarette back   
“Same reason as last night?”   
Louis nodded as he took a drag   
“Still nothing I should worry about?”   
Louis nodded 

Harry sighed “I wish you would tell me Lou. It has to be something big or it wouldn’t be keeping you up at night. We tell each other everything Lou, so why can’t you tell me this?   
He snatched the cigarette and stole the last drag before stubbing it out on a nearby rock. Louis averted Harry’s gaze and drew figure eights in the sand with his fingers.

“I’m just nervous for this year Harry that’s all”  
“Louis I’m not daft, you weren’t nearly this nervous last year! Every day for the past week I’ve heard you get up, so just tell me so I can help” he exclaimed  
Louis stiffened and winced at his tone knowing he was getting frustrated. He suddenly stood up and sighed a deep sigh

“I hate that you won’t tell me what’s going on with you, makes me feel like you don’t trust me. When you’re ready to be honest with your best friend come find me” he snapped

Louis went to open his mouth but Harry had already stormed off back towards the beach house. Tears sprung from Louis’s eyes, he hated when Harry was upset with him. Harry was the most important person in his life so it killed him when he was upset. Louis smoked another cigarette and crawled back into the bed. He curled up in Harry’s arms, and Harry arm’s tightened around him as a reflex. The next night Louis went out again but Harry never came to sit beside him. Harry was pretending to be asleep when Louis came back in, his skin cold and his cheeks wet from crying. The next night when Louis left Harry had been awake. The moment he heard Louis going down the balcony steps he shot out of bed, put on whatever sweater was lying around and trailed behind him. Louis was sitting on the same log, holding a cigarette in his left hand and his phone in his right. Harry sat down beside him their knees were touching. Louis smiled and showed Harry his phone.

“Do you remember this day?” he asked  
The picture was of Louis and Harry. Harry was wearing thick eyeliner and had a lip ring at the time. The two of them were each kissing on side of a plastic horse that was on a ride at the mall. 

Harry laughed “Yeah, we skipped school and hung out all day. Hey wasn’t that the day I put eyeliner on you and bought you fake piercings?”  
Louis nodded and swipped to the next picture which was Louis with eyeliner and piercings.   
“I still think you should’ve gotten the lip piercing it looked good on you” said Harry  
“The eyeliner took me ages to get off”   
“Yeah I remember the next day it looked like you had dark circles under your eyes”

Louis nodded, took the last drag of the cigarette and looked at Harry “Harry, I’m not just scared of the school year. I’m scared of the end. I’m scared of losing you”  
“You aren’t going to lose me, I’m not going anywhere”  
“Harry, were off to University next year and we might not be together”  
Harry shook his head “Were applying to the same Universities Louis”  
“Harry do you honestly believe our chances of getting accepted to the same one is that high”  
“I have hope. Besides if we don’t we have phones, skype, email and holidays” 

Louis shook his head and tears sprung from his eyes “Harry University is a busy world, for a while we’ll talk daily and little by little it will become less often and then suddenly we won’t speak at all” 

Harry felt anger rise in him, he shifted Louis so he was looking at him “I won’t let that happen”  
“How can you be sure, Harry” he cried  
“Because you’re way too important to me for that to happen, you have no idea what you’ve done for me Louis”  
“But….”  
“Not buts, it won’t happen” 

They both sat quietly on the log, Louis turn so he sitting beside Harry again. They watched the water together; Harry was rubbing soothing circles into Louis’s shoulder as he hummed some soft tune under his breath.  
“Do you remember when my mum brought us into town that one time and you and I found that hand crafted jewellery store, you bought a rope bracelet with spikes on and I bought this necklace-“  
“That I switched without you knowing and you ended up with a pink beaded one” giggled Louis  
  
Harry smiled and reached under his shirt showing the very same necklace  
Louis gasped “You kept it?”  


Harry nodded “Of course, you bought for me. Besides I've grown rather fond of it”  
Louis chuckled “Remember when Liam and I tried to cook you a birthday dinner and Liam caught his hair on fire”

Harry laughed “Yeah, he had to get a buzz cut. Zayn couldn't keep his hands off his head after that”  
Louis nodded with a smile “I’m going to miss moments like that. Like remember when Niall went to make nachos but the stove caught fire”  
Harry burst into laughter “Oh my god, yeah. Niall called us all frantic and you could hear the fire alarm going off. I walked in and there was Zayn butt naked waving his towel under the smoke alarm trying to get it to stop”  
Louis fell into a fit of giggles

“But you won’t have to miss moments like that; we’ll have even better memories”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think anything can be a the same level as a frantic and naked Zayn under the fire alarm with the towel”  
Harry frowned “Louis I’m serious, I’m not leaving you”  
“You can’t know that”  
“I do know that actually, I can’t leave you”  
“Why not?”

Harry sighed “Remember in year 10 and the beginning of year 11 how everyday someone was leaving post-its on your locket with a little note on it”  
Louis looked at Harry with a confused look “How did you know about that?”

Harry stayed silent  
“I’ve never told anyone that, and I didn’t know you in year ten…how?”  
Harry rolled his eyes and stood up “I’m off, don’t stay out too late. Liam wants to go hiking tomorrow”  
Harry left the beach and fell into bed and quickly fell asleep. Louis sat on the beach when realization hit him, but when he raced into the room Harry was snoring softy. The next night Harry was sitting on the beach before Louis, he heard him walking behind him and he heard him sit down.

“It was you”

Harry nodded and took a drag from his cigarette  
“Even before we officially met I liked you Lou, year 10 we had science together. I sat in the back corner and you sat at the front, I don’t know how you never caught me looking at you. I found out where your locker was and decided to leave you anonymous notes since I thought you would never talk to me. Do you have any idea how happy I was when we worked on the books together in detention? I was ecstatic. I finally had a reason to talk to you and then we became friends. That’s why I won’t leave you Louis.  
Harry finished his cigarette and looked at Louis

“I always wondered why the notes in year 11 suddenly stopped” giggled Louis  
Harry nodded and looked at his feet

“You know I still have all the notes” said Louis  
“Really”  
Louis nodded 

Harry blushed and turned away; Louis put his finger under his chin so he was forced to look at him. Louis smiled fondly and gently pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry gasped, but quickly pressed his lips to Louis’s they moved frantically and wanting against each other. Harry pulled away first his face now fully red, Louis smiled and placed two light kisses on his nose. Louis curled into Harry and they watched the fire crackled together exchanging a kisses that quickly turned into snogs leaving them both with a necklace of love bites. The two of them didn’t leave the leave beach until early hours of the morning, when they woke up the next morning and the others saw the love bites they merely shook their heads and said it was about time.


End file.
